


Cegan Fic Collection

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: A series of little fics I've written for the Cegan fandom that got mass deleted. (:





	1. Are you Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is a jealous little man.

Carl didn’t like being jealous; and he tried his best not to be. He knew the Negan only had eyes for him, but it was so hard to watch women hit on him in public. They were out, ironically celebrating Carl’s 19th birthday, at a bar per Carl’s request. While he’d been in the bathroom, some busty brunette had made her way over and when he came back, she was laughing and touching his arm and it was making his blood boil.

He made his way over to the bar, he sat down right on his boyfriend’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck while the man placed his arms around the teen’s waist to keep him from falling. “Hey babe.” He offered the woman a dirty look and felt a strong sense of satisfaction when she huffed and walked away.

Negan chuckled and places a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Hey yourself, gorgeous. Want another drink before we hit the road, or do you want to move this little party back to my house?” He let his hand rub at the bare skin of the boy’s back gently.

“Oh definitely move it back to your place. Drinks are free, and you can fuck my brains out as a birthday gift to me.” He pecked the man’s cheek and grabbed his keys out of his pockets, getting off of his lap to saunter out of the bar. The older man shook his head and paid the tab, following suit.

xx

When they walked in the door, Negan barely had time to hand up his coat before Carl was on him. His kisses were hungry with just a hint of desperation. He backed the teen up against the door, letting his hands fall to rest on the boy’s hips. He rubbed his hands over the warm, bare skin of the teen’s sides that were exposed by his shirt.

The teen had opted to wear skin tight jeans, a crop top and leather combat boots with his hair thrown into a ponytail. Negan pulled back and assaulted his neck with nips and kisses, setting bruises along the pale flesh. “Fuck baby, you look so fucking good tonight.”

The teen let out a small, needy whimper, pressing his hips forward a bit, fingers gripping the older man’s hair. “Mm…better than that stupid brunette bimbo that was hitting on you?” He whined then the man pulled away a bit to look down at him. He blushed faintly, a bit ashamed that he’d let that slip.

“Are you..jealous?” The teen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“What’s there to be jealous about? She was stupid and looked so pathetic throwing herself at you.”

Negan let out a laugh, a genuine laugh deep from his belly. “Holy fuckin’ shit you _are_ jealous. That’s fuckin’ adorable!”

The teen huffed and let him go, pulling away to make his way upstairs. He shut their bedroom door behind him and sat on the bed, taking his boots and socks off, tossing them half hazardly aside. When the door opened he didn’t even look up, peeling his shirt and jeans off and tossing them into the hamper.

He got up and made his way to the dresser, picking out one of Negan’s shirts to wear to bed tonight. He felt the man’s hands on his hips, and his breath on the back of his neck. He clutched the shirt in his hands, closing his eyes with a small sigh when he felt him press against him completely.

Negan kissed gently along the back of his neck, moving up to run his tongue gently over the shell of Carl’s ear. He pressed his lips lightly against it, keeping his voice quiet while he spoke. “Baby…I was just teasin’. I think it’s pretty damn hot that you got all worked up like that over some lady who didn’t even have a chance in the first place. You know I’m only interested in you.”

The teen moaned softly when he felt the man nibbling on his earlobe. “Is that so?” He dropped the shirt and closed the drawer, turning in the man’s arms to press a hot kiss to his mouth. The older man let out a low groan against the teen’s lips, pressing his hips against him to make his arousal known. He pulled back for air and nodded his head.

“It is.”

“Prove it to me then, daddy.”


	2. Pain can be a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl misbehaved, so he's getting punished for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **KINK WARNING: SPANKING. BEING TIED UP.**

How Carl found himself in this predicament, he wasn’t sure; but he DEFINITELY wasn’t objecting to it. He’d always enjoyed things on the rougher side in bed. So when he found himself with his wrists bound behind his back with a smooth patch of rope, with Negan towering over him, he was more than aroused. The older man shoved him back so his knees hit the bed and he landed on his back. It had caught him off guard, but he let out a small whimper, shifting his hips a bit.

“You’ve been a very, VERY bad boy, Carl. You were supposed to behave for me tonight; do exactly as I told you to see how well you would be as my sub. But, you failed; so now I have to punish you. That smart mouth brings nothin’ but trouble.”

The older man sat down on the bed and yanked the boy over his lap, pushing his pants and boxers down with ease. There was something much more degrading about being spanked on your bare ass with someone’s hand than having it done with a paddle; or even through your clothes. He shivered when the man rubbed his bare ass cheek before he brought a hand down, heavy and harsh. The sting made his stomach flip for a moment, and he let a small whimper slip.

He counted ten by the time the man was done. The teen could feel the man’s erection pressing against his stomach; he couldn’t blame Negan for getting turned on, he was painfully aware of just how hard he himself was.

“Damn. I spanked you so hard your ass is gonna bruise..and yet I can feel your erection pressin’ into my thigh. I sure guess we should take care of that, huh? What do you say; you think you deserve my big cock inside of you?” he pulled the teen up and pushed him onto his back like he weighed nothing. He pulled the teen’s bottoms completely off, tossing them aside. Since he’d already bound Carl’s hands, he opted to rip his shirt clean off of him and throw it aside.

The teen nodded and moaned quietly; he hadn’t meant to but the strength, confidence and dominance the man was practically exuding was turning him on more than he thought possible. When the man bound his legs together as well, and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, he did his best not to let the man know how it was effecting him. He heard the sound of clothes being shed, and zippers dropping and he felt himself shiver just a bit.

It felt like an eternity before he felt two slick fingers slipping inside of him. He relished in the stretch and slight burn he felt, biting his bottom lip to keep his noises in. He felt his body relaxing, and his hole becoming more compliant with the man’s fingers as he added a third, and then felt the emptiness when said digits were removed once Negan felt that he was stretched enough.

But he wasn’t disappointed when the man’s thick cock replaced them. He let out a moan, sighing when the man bent over him, chest pressed into the teen’s arms and back. Negan’s breath was hot on his ear when he pressed his lips to it.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” his voice was husky and laced with arousal. He flicked his tongue out, and nipped the boy’s earlobe as he whimpered, before starting to move his hips quick and hard. He got just the right angle to slam into the sweet bundle of nerves that left Carl a wanton mess. If Negan had taught him anything, it was to be vocal about how much he thoroughly enjoyed the man fucking him.

“Fuck..N-Negan..please..so good” he panted out, inhaling sharply when the man bit his shoulder.

The older man pressed an array of kissed to the teen’s shoulders and back, using his free hand to jerk the boy off in time with his hips. He could hear in Carl’s voice that he was close. “That’s a good boy, cum for me. I know you want to.” he bit down on the back of Carl’s neck, and the teen came completely undone crying out as he painted the fist around him and the sheets below with his seed.

Negan groaned when he felt the teen tighten around him, and after a few more thrusts he came inside of the boy. He carefully pulled out to avoid oversensitivity and unbound the boy’s hands. He chuckled breathlessly when the boy slumped over, panting and shaking just a hint from his orgasm.

The teen leaned into the small touches as the man laid beside him, hugging him close, pressing gently kisses to his face while he rakes his fingers through his hair. “You did so good for me, Carl.” The teen relished in the praise, nuzzling his face into the man’s neck.

“I love you..” Carl mumbled sleepily.

“I love you, too.”


	3. You're a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl struggles with his identity and Negan reassures him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Trans!Carl. Was originally written for a trans friend of mine on tumblr.

Carl just...he wasn’t feeling great. With everything going downhill; whether it was his father’s multiple failed attempts to attack Negan’s Sanctuary, or his own personal struggles of people still fucking up his pronouns and name. Everything was just so goddamn overwhelming he needed to constantly take time for himself. The main thing on his mind was the fact that even Michonne and his own father couldn’t get his pronouns and name correct.

He’d slipped up again that day, in front of everyone. And it had quite frankly broken his heart; actually, it had shattered it into a million pieces. He’d been so patient with his father for the past year; he’d been patient with everyone. But, his patience was wearing thin, and now it was just starting to hurt. The dull ache in his stomach and heart making him want to curl up in bed and never come out.

Which he’d done. He’d been in bed for a few days now. The only time he left his room was for food or to go to the bathroom, or shower. Needless to say he was quite startled when he heard an obnoxious knock on his bedroom door that could only belong to the leader of the Saviours himself.

“Hey Carl, you gonna open this fuckin’ door for me? Or do I have to kick it in?” He had that familiar teasing tone. Today, it didn’t annoy him; it just made him roll his eyes. He reluctantly got up and opened the door for the man, before going right back to bed.

Negan walked in, shutting the door behind him. “Your dad told me you won’t come out of your room...and by ‘he told me’ I mean I forced it outta him. What’s got you down in the fuckin’ dumps, buttercup?” He set Lucille down and took his coat off, hanging it on the door handle before he walked over and sat next to the teen on the bed.

“It’s nothing, Negan. Why are you even worried about it anyway? Shouldn’t you be overseeing the pickup?” He sighed, looking up at the man.

“Well, kid, if I’m bein’ honest I quite like your presence and that little fuckin’ scowl you do while I take the shit ya’ll went out and gathered for me. But you haven’t been there the past two times and I really fuckin’ miss it.” He grinned down at the boy.

“Whatever you say, Negan. And really, it’s nothing.” Negan’s grin quickly turned to a frown. “Now I just know you’re fuckin’ lyin’ to me.”

“I just...” He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the word vomit coming right up. “I’m...female to male transgender and...I’ve been so fucking patient with everyone this past year, telling them the correct pronouns, and trying to teach them my name. But...even my own father keeps slipping up and he just..it feels like he really isn’t trying anymore. He’s too concerned about Michonne and Judith to give a shit about me.”

Negan frowned. “Well that right there is some fucked up shit. A parent’s job is to care for their kid; to make sure they’re happy. He should be givin’ more of a shit about you. But if it makes any difference, you’re just as much of a fuckin’ man to me as anyone else. Hell, you’re more of a man than your own fuckin’ father.” His tone had softened; laced with reassurance that Carl had been desperately craving.

The older man couldn’t help reaching down to brush some hair out of the teen’s face. “This is somethin’ you should be hearin’ from your fuckin’ dad but I’m more than happy to provide it for you.”

What he wasn’t expecting was for the teen to throw himself into his arms. He hugged the boy close, letting him settle into his lap. He hadn’t known the effect that his words would have with the boy. All he needed was a bit of comfort, and reassurance that he was who he was. Negan just chuckled quietly and rubbed his back, letting the teen sob brokenly into the crook of his neck. He was used to the feisty, “I’m-ready-to-stab-you” Carl; not the sensitive, emotional version of him. But he found that he enjoyed both.

“Th-Thank you...Thank you Negan.” He hiccuped, still clinging to the man like a Koala on a tree.

“You’re welcome, Carl. You’re more than fuckin’ welcome.” He chuckled, keeping the teen held close to him, soothing him until he fell asleep.


	4. You Don't Deserve This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is a nasty man, and Negan is going to protect Carl at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: SIGNS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE. SLIGHT VIOLENCE.**

Negan hopped out of the Cargo truck with enthusiasm. It had been two weeks since his last visit; he didn’t get to come to the last one because he was sick. He whistled and banged on the gate with Lucille. “Open the mother fuckin’ gate!” he bellowed, that familiar authorative tone present voice. When the gates slid open, he strolled inside, swinging Lucille at his side, with a little extra pep in his step.

“Ahhhh! So good to be back in this beautiful shit hole.” he laughed, loud and happy. “How the fuck have things been going?” Rick just shook his head. He didn’t look like he was in a good mood, and Negan grinned and nudged him with Lucille. He took note of what looked like claw marks on his neck, and a small cut on his cheek. “Who shit in your fuckin’ cereal today, Rick?” when the man remained stoic, he sighed. “No god damn fun.”

His men got to work loading up supplies, and Negan decided to wander off to Rick’s place when the man wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t seen Carl by the gates, where he usually was when the older man came for a visit. He shut the door to the house behind him, wandering around. “Carrrrllll!” He teasingly called, making his way upstairs. He was about to call out again when he heard a strange noise. It almost sounded like..crying?

Negan frowned, following the noise, stopping in front of Carl’s bedroom door. He could hear the heartbreaking sobs through the door. “Carl…” he went to jiggle the handle, finding it locked. “Carl…open the fucking door.”

“G-Go away, Negan! I’m f-fine!” he hiccuped, voice breaking just a bit.

“Wrong fucking answer, kid.” he mumbled to himself and stepped back, giving the door a good hard kick, watching the lock break as it flew open. He stepped into the room just in time to see Carl making a grab for his shirt. The boy looked…like shit. He had large, nasty purple bruises all over his ribs and chest, and his bottom lip was busted. The blood looked…rather fresh. It looked like someone used him as a human fucking punching bag.

“Shit…what the fuck kid? What the actual fucking fuck happened to you?” he dropped Lucille on the floor, rushing over to the boy. He ignored when the boy protested, running his fingers gently over the marks. He felt the teen shiver and wince from the pain.

“It’s…it’s nothing. Really. I swear.”

“No..don’t do that. You’re hurt; talk to me, please. Don’t shut me out.” Negan’s tone was soft, and he looked into the boy’s eyes. He saw pain and vulnerability in the beautiful blue orbs. If it were another time and place, he would probably kiss him. But now wasn’t the time. He had to get down to the bottom of this shit and take care of whoever hurt the little badass. He looked so…frightened. Not to mention frail; nothing like his normal self he’d seen two weeks ago at his last pick up. The one who was sassing him and berating him..flirting with him…it was a stark difference.

“I just…I fucked up and pissed my dad off. That’s all. I deserved it anyway.” he sighed, rubbing his arm out of nervousness.

Negan’s face hardened into what could only be described as pure rage. Before the teen could say anything, the man had grabbed Lucille off of the floor and stormed out. Carl rushed after him, calling his name out…trying to get him to stop.

But the man was on a mission. He all but ran towards the trucks, his men stopped and moved out of the way, not sure who his anger was targeted towards. He made a bee line for Rick; and the man turned to him, a confused look on his face.

The only sounds that filled the air, were the crack of a breaking nose, and the thud of Rick falling to the ground. His nose was gushing onto the ground, and he yelled out “What the fuck, Negan?!” But the head Savior didn’t answer him. He motioned for his men to grab him, holding his hands into place on the ground. He swung Lucille down with as much force as humanly possible, repeatedly hitting the man’s hands. The blood flowed freely, and the only other sound than the cracking was Rick’s cried of pain. Negan only stopped when Carl grabbed his arm, tugging him back. The teen looked up with pleading eyes, begging him to stop.

The older man’s breathing was heavy, and everyone around him was in shock.

“One of the top rules whether you are in my fuckin’ compound or in one of the danky ass fuckin’ towns that works for me; you do NOT hurt children.” He spit on the man, “Get this pussy little fuck out of my god damn sight before I crack his fuckin’ skull open.”

Denise rushed forward and helped the man out of the crowd and towards the infirmary. Negan looked down at the young man. Where the blue orbs had been begging him to stop, there was nothing but gratitude. So Negan tossed his arm around Carl’s shoulder, leading him towards the trucks.

“You’re leaving with me.”


	5. I'll Give you What you Want, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan always gives his boy what he wants.

Carl loved these times just as much as the times that they played their little game. He’d come in from a hard day at work and he could smell the crock pot going, making him sigh in delight. “Negan? I’m home!”

“I’m upstairs! C’mere!”

Carl set his bag down and hung up his coat, making his way upstairs. He came into the bedroom and took not of the dim lighting and the candles. “What’s all this, baby?”

“I know you had that big presentation at work today. I thought you might need to relax a little when you got home. Strip and lay down for me.” the older man spoke, Giving the teen a warm and sweet kiss before moving away to grab the small bottle of massage oil he kept on the dresser for times like this.

The teen did as told, stripping down completely nude before crawling onto the bed and settling down on his stomach. He rested his head on his arms and watched the older man walk back over to him, before he felt him climb onto the bed and straddle his thighs.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this, Negan.”

“You deserve it, baby.” He set to work; warm, strong, calloused hands working out every single knot in his body from his neck down to his feet. He loved the feeling of the man’s hands on his body; it always set his nerves ablaze.

Negan finished up on the teen’s feet and carefully trailed small kissed from his ankle, up his thighs, over his back and up to his cheek. The teen sighed quietly, complete putty underneath of the man’s ministrations. “Thank you. That felt amazing.”

“I bet I can make you feel even better.” Negan murmured against his ear, nipping the lobe gently. Carl sighed and carefully turned over underneath of him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” The older man chuckled and kissed him deeply; putting as much love and affection into it as he could. Apparently it worked very well because the teen snaked his arms around Negan’s neck and pressed his body flush against the other man’s.

Negan pulled back after a few moments for air, idly reaching for the lube on the bedside table. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He slicked up three fingers and slide his hand down between the teen’s spread thighs, teasingly pressing against his entrance without actually penetrating him. When the teen let out a breathy whine, he gave in and slipped his finger in slowly.

Carl keened beneath him, pressing his hips down to meet that lovely finger with a sort of eagerness Negan used his mouth and teeth to leave small love bites on the teen’s throat and chest, slowly increasing the number of fingers pumping into him as he went.

He curled his digits in search of that small bundle of nerves that drove the teen wild. He knew he’d found it when the Teen let out a sharp “ _ _fuck!__ ’ and bucked down against his hand. He chuckled and slowly retracted his fingers.

The teen looked up at him through half lidded eyes, kiss bruised lips slightly parted to let out small, panting breaths. He looked wrecked already; and the man couldn’t wait to make him come completely undone.

“Please..Negan…I want you. So bad.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll give you what you want, always.” he slicked himself up, before carefully pressing into the tight heat that was waiting for him. The teen let out a low moan, legs instinctively hooking around the older man’s hips, hands scrambling to hold onto his back.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful baby. So fucking beautiful. You feel absolutely amazin’.” The older man mumbled words of praise as he started a slow and steady pace, peppering kisses all over the teen’s face.

Carl thoroughly loved these times; it was such a stark contrast to their roleplaying but it was just as enjoyable. The man seemed to worship his body and mind in a way that the teen hadn’t known was possible. Just the knowledge of that made the teen’s heart swell with affection for the man above him. He was selfless, kind..he cared about what Carl wanted; took the time to learn what made him tick, and what turned him into a writhing mess. He knew the teen’s body as well as the teen knew it himself..and the same could be said for him.

He had no doubt that this man loved him.

The tight coiling in his lower stomach built up even quicker the second the older man’s hand wrapped around his cock. He whimpered and bucked up into the delicious friction, mumbling incoherently. Negan nuzzled into his throat, not faltering in the least.

“That’s it…that’s my baby boy..go ahead, cum for me..” Carl whined and it quickly turned into a sharp moan. The second the man told him to, he felt his body explode in an onslaught of pure bliss, nails dragging down the man’s back as he painted the man’s fist and his own stomach. Negan helped him through it, finding his own release not too long after.

When Carl came down from the high, the older man was laying beside him, holding him close. One hand playing with his hair, the other holding him. He was kissing him everywhere he could reach, telling him how amazing he was, how beautiful.

“I love you, Carl. So much. Got one more surprise for you.”

“Mmm alright but I’m not quite sure I can move just yet.” The teen laughed quietly. The older man grinned and reached behind him.

He extended a small black box to Carl, who carefully took it and opened it up. It was a small gold band encrusted with tiny white diamond completely around it. “It was my grandmother’s ring. I kept it in hopes that I might find someone I love enough to give it to. And I think I found just that.” He murmured.

Carl couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, and he took the ring out, carefully slipping it on. It fit perfectly, and he could already feel his eyes welling up. “Fuck I love you, Negan.”

“I love you too, baby. I can’t wait to take you to the alter.” he kissed the teen deeply, holding him close. Carl completely forgot about how stressful his entire day had been; the older man had that effect on him. This was just the icing on the cake for him.


End file.
